Five Roses For Five Years
by WebSurfer263
Summary: It's Valentine's Day again and this year Antonio wants to give a little something to someone he's loved for a long time. Lovino, who secretly likes Antonio, thinks that Antonio likes Laura. Maybe Antonio can change that theory... Modern AU, Spamano, Yaoi. (First try at yaoi so, tell me if I did well)


**Yo, well I decided to write another one-shot. This one in particular came to me at school. We were doing this Valentine's Day thing and my best friend received 4 roses. The note said,"Five roses for the five years I have known you." However, it was a little confusing because she only got 4. Later, the same boy came up and gave she the last rose. When I got her alone I asked her if she really still thought that that boy doesn't like her. She replied saying that she already knows who he actually likes. Which I seriously doubt. Thank you! Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers**

 **SPSPSSPSPSPSPSPSPPSSPSPSPPSSPPSSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPPS**

 _Ahhhhh, Valentine's Day. The one day of the year when giving anyone anything is acceptable._ I walked through the isles of flowers scanning each one with great curiosity. _I hope I give him the correct flower._ I looked down back at the small notecard Francis had given me. I called him the day before and asked him about the meanings of the different colors of roses. Francis, knowing my relationship with Lovino, recommended Lavender. I, being a lazy Spaniard, didn't bother to look it up and took his advice. I turned the corner and came face- petal with the referred Lavender roses. I gently picked five, fragile roses and placed them in plastic wrap. With a tender smile, I strode up to the cashier and paid for the roses.

"Wow, I love your choice. You must have someone very special in mind." The woman smiled handing me my change. My smile broadened,"Yes, someone very special, very important to me indeed." She giggled,"Well, I hope you have a good day, sir." "You too." I walked away, turning back just to take one last wave to the kind cashier.

 **SPSPSSPSPSPSPSPSPPSSPSPSPPSSPPSSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPPS**

The office building was full of joyful affection and various types of flowers. I was stuck in my office correcting some documents when I was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. I tore my eyes away from the bright screen and shouted,"Come in!" The door slowly swung open and younger Italian brother peeped his chestnut head inside. _Oh, what does this bastard want now?_

"Ve! Lovi! Guess what I have for you!" I groaned and took a deep breath. "Don't call me that and what is it you could possibly have for me?" He stalked up to my desk with his hands behind his back holding something. "Ve! Look what Antonio sent you!" Suddenly, four lavender roses were shoved into my face. I brought my hands up and gingerly took the roses from him. "What the?!" I looked up, but my stupid brother had already escaped my office.

I sighed and stood up to grab a vase from the front desk. Placing the roses beside my computer, I noticed a small white card on the floor. I bent down and picked it up, tearing it open. _Five roses for the five years I've known you. Huh._ I glance at the bottom of the card. _Love, Antonio._ I allowed a small smile to slip past my usually angry face. Then, I sighed. _Huh, it's probably just nothing. He likes Laura(1) anyway._ I slipped the paper into my pants' pocket and exited the office.

 **SPSPSSPSPSPSPSPSPPSSPSPSPPSSPPSSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPPS**

I was sitting at my dining table with the fifth rose in my hand. _I wonder if he got the roses yet._ I glanced at my watch and stood up from my table. _Well, 6:00. I should be going now. He should be walking down the street any minute._ I walked down the hall and for the final time studied myself in the mirror. _Okay, you look great. Nothing can stop me now._ I pulled the front door open and breathed in the cool evening air. _This is the day. I'm going to ask him._ I forced a large smile on my face and skipped down the empty street, awaiting my beloved to come waltzing by.

 **SPSPSSPSPSPSPSPSPPSSPSPSPPSSPPSSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPPS**

My work hours had finally come to an end, and I left the building with a small chuckle. Vene had gone to the potato bastard's house for Valentine's Day, so I was walking home alone. I admit, I really didn't enjoy walking out in the open with a bundle of roses in my hand. Whenever, I seemed to glance at them for even a bit something kept asking where the the last rose went. _It's probably nothing. I'm sure these weren't meant for me anyway._ I sighed. Antonio's house was just down the street from mine, so I could just swing by and drop them off.

I rounded the corner and spotted Antonio strolling across the street. "Hey! Bastard!" I yelled, jogging up to meet him. "Here, you must have sent me these by mistake." I thrust the roses toward his chest. He looked up, smiling brightly and placed his right hand on mine. "No, I don't think so. Those are for you. And, here." He reached across into his bag and pulled the last rose out. "My last rose to you." I looked down at the rose and felt my face burning. He laughed and placed the rose into my collection of roses. "I'll pick you up at 8:30, alright?" he said pressing a kiss to my scarlet cheek. "I-I…...Yeah, yeah." I replied staring up at him. If even possible, the tomato bastard smiled even brighter. He shook his head, placing another peck on my nose and walked toward his house.

I raised my free hand to call him back, but I decided against it. I smiled sheepishly to the cobblestone street and rubbed the back of my neck. _Laura, huh? Maybe I was wrong._

 **SPSPSSPSPSPSPSPSPPSSPSPSPPSSPPSSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPPS**

 **So, did you enjoy it? First time putting a little yaoi in there. So, I looked online and lavender flowers are is love at first sight/enchantment. (1) I also searched up Belgium's human name and I picked Laura. So, please review and tell me if I did good. Bye!**


End file.
